Tan solo una noche
by SkuAg
Summary: Los padres de Sora no están y ella tiene que llamar a alguien para que duerma en su casa... que pasa cuando todos sus amigos están ocupados, y tiene que llamar a su exnovio? también denominado comunmente Yamatornterminado!
1. Default Chapter

Tan solo una noche

Sora recostó su cabeza en la almohada. Aguardó unos instantes, se levantó y miró el reloj. 20 minutos de retraso. Pensó que tenía que enojarse, pero después cambió de idea. Siempre le hacía lo mismo. No podía esperar que sea puntual...

Se levantó, prendió la computadora y se conectó a Internet. "Usted tiene 0 mensaje/s nuevos". Las letras rojas titilaban sobre el fondo negro de la pantalla. Súbitamente, las letras cambiaron, dando paso a otro mensaje. "Usted ha revisado su cuenta por última vez hace 0:25 hora/s". Salió del programa y apagó la computadora. Dio una vueltas por la habitación, tratando que decidir que hacer, y en ese momento sintió ruidos abajo y bajó corriendo, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Llegó abajo y vio a su padre sentándose en un sillón.

25 minutos de retraso pa- dijo, cruzando los brazos y simulando estar enojada- 20 minutos más y alcanzabas tu record.

Perdón Sora, es que tuve encargos de último momento.

Si? Que clase de encargos?

Tengo que salir esta noche para Kioto.

Que?!- gritó, realmente indignada.

Lo siento, Sora... mañana al atardecer vuelvo, y te juro que hasta que tu madre vuelva no me voy a separar de vos. Si?

Sora no quería que se marche, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, y además no era tan egoísta. Su madre se había marchado por un mes a Italia, a cumplir con unos cursos de Ikebana, y su padre había vuelto de Kioto para quedarse con ella, pero por el trabajo casi no pasaban tiempo juntos.

Si, está bien.

Bueno, voy a llamar a tu tía para q te quedes con ella.

Sora se horrorizó, y ya se imaginó todo su fin de semana: sentada en una reposera con su tía, tejiendo y comiendo tortas rancias y viejas.

No! Eh... digo... – agregó, al ver la cara de su padre- por que mejor no invito a Mimí, a Tai o a alguno de los chicos y les pido q se queden conmigo? Por favor?- agregó, al ver la cara que ponía su padre. Este lo medito unos segundos, y después asintió.

Está bien... pero no quiero q salgan.

Gracias pa!- grito Sora y lo abrazó. Él subió a hacer un pequeño bolso y ella corrió a su habitación a hablar con Mimí.

Lo siento muchísimo Sora, pero hoy tengo mi cita con Koushirou... aunque me encantaría ir... pero después a Izzy cuando lo encuentro... por que viste como es él, todo ocupadito, chico importante...- sabiendo q la conversación se iba a prolongar por al menos una hora más, Sora decidió interrumpirla de una.

Está bien Mimí, andá con Izzy. Después hablamos, bye!- y cortó, dejando a una Mimí muy pensativa del otro lado.

tu... tu... tu... tu... tu... tu... tu... Cualquier persona hubiera cortado después de 7 tonos sin respuesta, pero conociendo a la familia Yagami como la conocía, sabía q 7 tonos no eran nada.

Tai habla, quien eres y que quieres?

Hola Tai, me preguntaba si podías venir esta noche a casa, por que papá se va y no quiere q me quede sola.

Sora? Ah... me encantaría, pero Kari tiene una cita con Tk y tengo que seguirlos... debo asegurarme de que ese rubio mini Yamato no le ponga un dedo encima...

Ah, está bien. No hay problema.

Podemos dejarlo para otro día?

Si, claro. Que te diviertas!

Ya no podía contar ni con Mimí, ni con Izzy, ni con Kari, ni con Tai, ni con Tk. Yolei y Ken estaban de viaje con la familia de Miyako, así que ahí tenía más descartados. A quien podía llamar? "Jyou!" gritó, y marcó su numero.

Lo siento mucho Sora, pero dado q mi hermano viaja con tu padre y mi papá está de turno, tengo que quedarme en casa con mamá... realmente lo siento mucho Sora...

Si, no importa.

Antes de dejarlo continuar cortó. En ese momento su padre pasó y le dijo que se iba. Sora lo despidió y volvió al teléfono.

No, Iori está en su campeonato de Kendo, y no creo q vuelva muy temprano.

Bueno, muchas gracias señora Hida.

Davis? Un momento. DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- los gritos de Jun aturdieron hasta tal punto a Sora que tuvo q alejar el tubo 15 cms. De su oído. – No, parece que no está...

Bueno, gracias...- cortó- Mimí, Koushirou, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Ken, Jyou, Iori, Davis... – Sora tragó saliva, y decidió que era mejor llamar a la última persona disponible antes que ir a lo de su tía. Marcó el celular de Yamato y esperó dos tonos.

Yamato Ishida- dijo la fría voz del rubio.

Ho. Hola... Matt?

Sora?- casi gritó, entusiasmado.

Oye Matt, escucha... mi padre se va de viaje y... bueno... necesito que alguien se quede conmigo, por que se lo prometí, así que...

En 15 minutos estoy allá- respondió.- Cenaste?

No, pero... mi papá no quiere que salga...

No hay problema. Enseguida voy.

Pero estás seguro que no tenés nada q hacer?

Yo? Por supuesto que no. Adiós Sora.

Yamato cortó y miró alrededor. Sus 3 compañeros de banda lo observaban.

Lo siento mucho, pero hoy no hay ensayo.- sus compañeros empezaron a protestar, pero Yamato no les prestó atención.- Hoy duermo en lo de Sora.

Enseguida hicieron silencio y dejaron que Yamato marchara en paz.

Continuará...

Notas: Bue, producto del aburrimiento... tenía este fic en mente hace no sé cuantos meses, pero quería terminar los otros y escribir un Takari... pero bueno, el aburrimiento de estar sola en otra ciudad pudo conmigo... quería hacer todo el fic en un capítulo, pero me reclaman la Pc así que... igual creo q uno más y termina...

Es una especie de Sorato, no sé... o sea, no se si terminará Sorato (tal vez Yamora), pero ninguna otra pareja de seguro...

Review please!

Ag


	2. Capítulo 2 FINAL!

Tan solo una noche

2

Sora cortó el teléfono y quedó pensativa unos momentos. Levantó el tubo y volvió a marcar. Pero no terminó de hacerlo. Todo era preferible antes que ir a lo de su tía y, después de todo, con Matt no tenían ningún problema... casi... se tiró en un sillón, y dejó que su mente viajara al mundo de los recuerdos...

... un rubio y una pelirroja mirándose tímidamente bajo los copos de nieve que caían... el rubio acercándose y depositando un suave beso en los labios de la pelirroja... su primer beso...

... la pelirroja cayendo de un árbol, y el rubio abajo para agarrarla... su primera cita...

... el mismo rubio y la misma pelirroja deslizándose abrazados por una loma... para terminar en el suelo entre besos... su primer viaje juntos...

... el rubio sentado en una silla entre un hombre y una mujer mayores, y la pelirroja sonriéndole desde la otra punta de la mesa... su primer cena con sus padres...

... una caja con galletas de chocolate y una rosa roja ... sus primeros regalos...

... el rubio y la pelirroja besándose en una plaza bajo las flores de Sakura... su primer presentación en público...

... la pelirroja llorando abrazando al cadáver de un gato, y el rubio abrazándola bañado en llanto... sus primeras lágrimas juntos...

... la pelirroja gritando, tratando de pegarle una cachetada al rubio, y el rubio parándola y empujándola contra una pared... su primer pelea...

... el rubio y la pelirroja cenando tranquilamente en un restaurante de clase, y un par de fans enloquecidas rompiendo el vestido de la pelirroja y empujándola de la mesa... su última cita...

... un rubio gritando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo y marchándose de la habitación... la pelirroja observándolo desde la ventana partir bajo la lluvia... su último viaje juntos...

... los padres del rubio gritándose mutuamente y apuntando a la pelirroja con el dedo... su última cena con sus padres...

... una rosa marchita y una caja vacía... sus últimos regalos...

... una discusión en medio de la escuela... su última presentación en público...

... otra discusión, en una habitación, el rubio y la pelirroja bañados en llanto... sus últimas lágrimas juntos...

... la pelirroja tirándole una raqueta de tenis, y el rubio esquivándola y doblándole el brazo tras ella... su última pelea...

... el rubio y la pelirroja mirándose tímidamente bajo los copos de nieve que caían... sus ojos reflejando tristeza, pero no rencor... la pelirroja acercándose y depositando un suave beso en los labios del rubio... su último beso... su último día... su último momento... su último recuerdo...

El sonido del timbre sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se enfrentó al espejo. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. El timbre nuevamente. No podía presentarse así.

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó. Corrió al baño, se lavó la cara y se pasó delineador, todo a la velocidad de la luz. Nuevamente el timbre.- YA VOY!- gritó, y se pasó un corrector de ojeras.

Mientras hacía todo eso, no dejo de pensar en su relación con Yamato... había comenzado un invierno... había empezado otro, lo había completado... y había terminado al otro invierno... dos años de risas, diversiones, lágrimas, regalos, peleas, viajes, salidas, citas, cenas, besos... y fans.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho ambos para mantener la relación, a pesar de las lágrimas en secreto y los viajes con su banda, lo cierto es que él tenía una carrera y fans para seguirlo... y ella solo era una estudiante de secundaria tratando de seguir su ritmo... un ritmo que nunca alcanzó, por más que se esforzó...

Se miró al espejo y su aspecto le gustó, así que corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

- Hola Matt- sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla e invitándolo a pasar. – Muchas gracias por venir- sonrió.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer- se descalzó y le pasó una bolsa que traía- Traje pizza. Con Anchoas y aceitunas, como te gusta.

- Matt!- dijo Sora, sacándole la campera y colgándosela- No te gustan las anchoas!- protestó.

- Pero a vos si- dijo. Ya estaban en la sala, y Yamato se agachó para avivar el fuego. – No protestes- dijo, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera abrir la boca.- Quise mimarte.

Sora sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte. Ahí estaba. A pesar de todo, su Matt seguía estando. Era el mismo amigo atento de siempre. Lo soltó y fue a la cocina, dejando al rubio completamente turbado y avergonzado.

La pelirroja volvió con platos, cubiertos y vasos. Los dejó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y volvió por servilletas y bebidas. Había estado muy nerviosa por la perspectiva de llevar a Yamato, pero su carácter amigable y desinteresado ya la había tranquilizado. Como novio, como amigo o como enemigo, Yamato siempre era el mismo.

Volvió y Yamato ya había organizado todo sobre la alfombra.

- Iba a poner velas, pero tuve miedo de que cayeran sobre la alfombra... - murmuró.

- Está bien Matt... gracias x todo- dijo, sonrojándose.

- No es nada... ah! Me olvidaba de algo- corrió a su mochila, q había quedado colgada con la campera, y volvió con una rosa rojo sangre.- La vi en una tienda hoy a la mañana, y me hizo acordar a vos- dijo, sonrojado-. Fui a comprarla recién pero ya había cerrado así q... tuve q arrancarla de un rosal... importa?- Sora se sonrojó y, sonriendo, la agarró.

- No Matt... claro q no importa... – corrió a llenar de agua un jarrón y lo colocó entre medio de los platos, en el lugar de las velas que Yamato no había querido usar.- Ya querés comer?

- Como vos quieras Sora...

- Pero vos sos de cenar tarde...

- Pero vos no...

- Pero papá y mamá no están...

- ...

- Así que dejemos la pizza para después!- sonrió Sora. Observó unos segundos a su amigo, y el silencio se hizo presente. Como siempre, molesto e incomodo. El silencio... generalmente sería Yamato el que se encargaría de que se vaya, pero en esa situación... Matt parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos... – Eh... hoy daban una película buena...

- En Fox, si- dijo Yamato, saliendo de repente de sus pensamientos. – Querés verla?

Sora asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pieza de la pelirroja. Ella se tiró en su cama y Yamato se sentó en el suelo.

- Matt... estás cómodo? Por que no venís acá?- dijo la portadora del amor, indicando el lugar vacío junto a ella.

Yamato dudó un momento. ¿Lo estaba invitando por compromiso? ¿No estaría invadiendo su tranquilidad? Desde que recibió la invitación de Sora supo que ella lo había invitado solo por ser el único que quedaba... por alguna razón debían estar todos ocupados... o no?... Y si Sora lo había invitado por que quería arreglar las cosas? Y si seguía tan enamorado de él como él de ella?... no, esos eran sueños... Sora no era así... de última hubiera ido directamente al grano... y si estaba nerviosa?... pero no, no era la forma de ser de ella... por que lo invitaba a la cama con ella?... por que quiere estar cerca de ti... si... por que quiere volver con vos... por que te ama tanto que se le queman las entrañas si no puedo tocarte... por que no le gusta la pizza con anchoas y quiere que te duermas para hacer desaparecer la mitad... eso... por que quiere que te duermas... o por que quiere hacerlo con vos?... 'para que no estés incómodo, idiota!' la respuesta le llegó de repente, lastimándolo salvajemente y borrándole todas sus fantasías.

- Matt! Tierra llamando a Matt!- dijo Sora, pasando una mano delante de su cara.

- Que? Eh?- Yamato giró su cara, quedando a apenas centímetros de la de ella. Esos labios... tan tentadores...

- Te ofrecí que subas a la cama conmigo- dijo Sora, corriendo la cara y sentándose en la cama. Había sentido una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo al estar tan cerca del rubio... y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

- No... está bien... estoy cómodo acá.- 'Auch! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!

- Bueno... pero si queres...

- Si... – silencio. '¡¿Por qué no insiste?! ... a esta película la vi nueve veces... ahora le dicen a Cenicienta que se lleve todo lo que pueda cargar y levanta al príncipe... si, jajaja... siempre me gustó esa parte... ahora se besan... jajaja, lo de siempre...' – Sora...

- Si?

- Te gusta esta película?

- Bueno... la vi nueve veces... me encanta, pero...

- Cansa- terminó Yamato. Sora sonrió y cambió de canal.

Media hora después Yamato estaba acostado en la cama de Sora, ella estaba sentada junto a él con un bowl de pochoclo, riendo estrepitosamente. En la tele, "El hombre de la máscara de hierro" luchaba enormemente por recibir atención, pero los chicos estaban más ocupados en hablar y reírse de todo que en verla. De "Por siempre Cenicienta" habían pasado a "Cuatro bodas y un funeral", "Daredevil", "El Rey Leon II", "Turbulencia", "El Señor de los Anillos I" y "X-men II", pero ninguna les había llamado demasiado la atención.

- No, no fue así! – gritó Sora, riéndose- Esa vez fue Ken el que hizo el baile, pero por insistencia de Miyako. La vez que vos decís fue después, en otra fiesta. – Estaban recordando una de las reuniones que tenían muy seguido.- Mirá, fue así- Sora se paró en la cama, pero un mal movimiento hizo que fuera de espaldas al piso. Yamato se tiró hacia delante y agarró su mano, pero el impulso hizo que ambos cayeran, Yamato sobre ella. Sus caras estaban muy cerca... podían sentir la respiración del otro... Yamato se levantó, pero los ojos rojo sangre de Sora lo atraparon... sintió como se iba en ellos... y no pudo resistirlo más. Abrazó a la pelirroja y la besó. Por un segundo sintió como ella le devolvía el beso, pero fue solo un segundo. Al instante después estaba siendo escarchado por una cachetada de la chica, que se levantó y salió corriendo.

Después de unos segundos de confusión, Yamato salió corriendo. La encontró en la entrada, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Tenés que irte.- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras le pasaba su campera y su mochila.

Pero Yamato no contestó, solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ex-novia, y sabía que era correspondido. Y si ella no quería admitirlo, si quería seguir escondiéndolo, entonces él se encargaría de que soltara todo. Sabía que su relación podía funcionar, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo, incluida su carrera musical. De todas formas, nunca pensó en dedicarse a eso. Cuando entró a la banda ya sabía que iba a terminar dejándola tarde o temprano, por una u otra razón. Y si tenía que hacerlo por el amor, iba a hacerlo.

- Tenemos que hablar, Sora- dijo lentamente.

- No- ese 'no' salió muy cortado, como si no quisiera decirlo. Yamato soltó una risa muy suave. Sora suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, donde estaba. Cuando había marcado el número de Ishida, ya sabía que en algún momento de la noche iban a tener esa conversación. Había tratado de evitarla, pero era imposible. No estaba preparada... pero Yamato ya estaba sentado junto a ella.

- Sora, te amo- no contestó. Siguió mirando el suelo fijamente. – Y si no querés hablar, te respeto, pero vas a tener que escucharme por que no doy más.- Tomo aire e hizo silencio. Trataba de elegir las palabras justas.- Quiero que volvamos.- Silencio.- Y ya sé que es muy precipitado, que hace tres meses terminamos y dijimos que no íbamos a volver, pero... lo nuestro puede funcionar, estoy seguro.- Sora escuchaba, pero no quería contestar... no tenía qué contestar. Como siempre, Yamato no entendía e interpretaba todo de otra manera- Soy capaz de dejar la música, de hacer un lado a las fans y quedarme con vos... Sora te amo demasiado! Por favor, necesito que volvamos! Ya no sé que hacer para esconder esto que siento, no sé como evitar mirarte y pensar en vos todo el tiempo! Quiero tenerte cerca siempre, estar con vos y saber que sos mía! No soporto ver como otros te miran o murmuran sobre vos!... Sora te amo!

El silencio se extendió. Yamato había soltado todo, pero ahora no estaba seguro... tal vez no era correspondido y se había equivocado... había escuchado más de una vez sobre como el amor se termina, pero no creía que eso pudiera pasar tan rápido... se habían divertido mucho como para que en tres meses se termine todo... o no?

Sora seguía en silencio, su postura no había cambiado. Yamato no sabía que hacer o decir, el silencio lo estaba matando. Cada vez se sentía más inseguro, tenía deseos de salir corriendo... pero no iba a hacer eso, no. Tenía que escuchar lo que Sora iba a decir... por que iba a decir algo, no?

- Sora...

- Callate, Matt. Nunca entendiste nada- esas palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo del alma y lo lastimaron salvajemente. Sora se paró y comenzó a moverse por la habitación.- Seguís pensando que nuestra relación no funcionó por culpa de tus fans. Ya sabes por donde me paso a tus fans.- Ishida se sobresaltó por el lenguaje usado por la pelirroja... pero a veces era así, sobre todo cuando estaba muy molesta o enojada... – Creí que después de tres meses ya habrías madurado y habrías encontrado la respuesta, pero parece que me equivoqué. Estuviste más ocupado en celarme y encontrar la manera de estar conmigo... te obsesionaste Matt.

- No, Sora, estás...

- Si retomáramos la relación con vos pensando de esa manera no llegaríamos a ningún lado... solo a más sufrimiento y a terminar nuevamente... tenemos que dejarlo acá...

- Pero Sora... – las palabras volaron de su boca. Ya no había nada más que decir. Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- Matt, no te vayas- murmuró Sora. Él giró y se encontró apretado en un abrazo, al que enseguida respondió.- Te quiero mucho, Matt. No peleemos más.

- Está bien- la besó en los cabellos y se mantuvieron abrazados, ninguno supo por cuanto tiempo. Segundos, horas... minutos... no pensaron. Solo estuvieron ahí, abrazados, descargándose internamente. Descansando.

Sora soltó el abrazo delicadamente. Volvieron a ver tele, pero ninguno le prestó demasiada atención. Casi sin notarlo, ambos estaban más concientes en el otro, en encontrar la manera de llamarle la atención. Para un observador que no supiera nada de ellos, no eran más que dos chicos enamorados, demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, que retaban al otro a que cayera primero en la tentación, para luego seguirlo con la misma intensidad, pero sintiéndose tranquilo y superior... casi parecía un amor infantil, dos niños pequeños y orgullosos...

- Matt... son las cuatro... – murmuró Sora al oído del rubio. Él giró la cabeza y quedaron enfrentados, a escasos centímetros.

- Querés dormir?- preguntó, vagamente. Desde donde estaba podía contar los cabellos que caían sobre la frente de Sora... uno, dos... cinco, siete... pero si vos queres... once... de algún lugar le llegaba la voz de Sora... me voy a la sala... catorce, diecisiete... sueño... diecinueve...

Sora observó a Yamato, que ahora había cerrado los ojos, y al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Estuvo a punto de sentirse ofendida, pero luego lo miró y... no pudo... sonrió, se levantó, apagó la tele y lo arropó. Luego salió sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta.

Se acostó en el sillón y se tapó con una manta. Pudo haber ido a la pieza de sus padres, pero desde allí no escucharía a Yamato. Conocía demasiado bien al rubio, y sabía que podía marcharse en cualquier momento sin el más mínimo aviso, y quería estar ahí para despedirse y agradecerle. Por un momento había creído que la noche se les iba a caer abajo, pero pudieron superarlo y seguir como si nada... no sabía si había hecho bien en decirle lo que le había dicho, ya que... no sabía si era cierto... mientras hablaba y le decía todo, sentía que le estaba mintiendo... que eso eran solo palabras y no excusas, que en ese momento podía dejar todo y correr a él, besarlo y ser besada, abrazarlo y dejar que la noche los atrape... y casi lo logró, pero tuvo que soltarlo... a veces le parecía que hacía todo al revés... si... todavía quería a Yamato... y tenía tanto sueño...

Sintió que la empujaban suavemente y abrió los ojos. Yamato.

- Que ho- el rubio apoyó dos dedos en sus labios para indicarle que hiciera silencio. Luego la miró unos segundos en silencio, y apoyó esos dos dedos en sus labios. Se levantó y caminó hasta la salida.

Sora lo miró alejarse, eran las diez de la mañana y él se estaba yendo. Se levantó apresurada y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Ya afuera, Yamato giró y la observó atentamente. Volvía a ser el mismo chico un poco frío de antes, aunque con ella siempre mostraría esa calidez apenas perceptible para algunos.

- Gracias por venir- dijo Sora, sonriendo.- Ya me veía en casa de mi tía... – Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó, pero paró a los pocos pasos.

- Vengo esta tarde- sonrió- Y no te olvides de avisarme la próxima vez que quedes sola a la noche... o a la mañana, mediodía o a la tarde... en cualquier momento... nos vemos...

Fin

Notas: ufffff.... lo terminé... que opinan?... demoré bastante, no?... es que, la verdad es que esto del romance, no se me da demasiado... cuando era más chica, doce, trece años... pero una crece y empieza a ver las cosas de otra manera, no?... no es que no crea en el amor, sé que existe, pero... bueno, que importa. Les gustó? Me costó mucho, lo empecé a las dos o tres días de subir el otro capítulo, y lo seguí casi todas las semanas desde entonces, pero... no podía terminarlo!!!!!! Fue uno de los fics que más me costó... para colmo, hoy estaba casi terminando, Y SE APAGA LA COMPUTADORA!!! EN SERIO!!!! Se me borró todo desde la parte en que se sueltan del abrazo. Ah x cierto, como curiosidad, les comento que la parte donde Yama apoya sus dedos en los labios de Sora y luego en los suyos, primero había un beso bien puesto, pero se borró y bueno... cambié de idea . Ya sé que no quedaron en nada, pero Yama va a ir a visitarla a la tarde y... bueno, final abierto. Y puse un poquito de Koumi y Kenyako, vieron?

Bueno, reviews por favor y gracias por leer!!!

Ag

19/01/05 (bah, ya es 20 pero...)


End file.
